


Dig It In There

by sadspockpanda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, general adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is really, really good at giving back rubs. Set prior to "Shore Leave".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig It In There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesecretmichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretmichan/gifts).



> Originally a comment fic on this post (http://spodiddly.tumblr.com/post/56481150626/i-get-giddy-every-time-i-think-about-the-back-rub), I just decided to post it here as well because people seemed to like it. Prompt: "I get giddy every time I think about the back rub scene in ‘Shore Leave’ because honestly if Kirk is so comfortable with the thought of Spock touching him in public, how much you wanna bet he does it in private?"

The first time Spock had ever given the Captain a back rub had been entirely unplanned. They were in the middle of a game of chess and Spock could not help but notice the way Kirk was fidgeting, twisting in his seat to stretch as much as possible without standing.

_"Captain, is there a matter you must attend to?" Spock asked, “I will not be offended if we must delay our game until a later time."_

_"No, no, Spock. Nothing like that. Trust me, the only thing on my schedule tonight is you." Jim’s eyes widened as he backtracked to rephrase that, “Playing chess with you. I just have a kink in my back that I can’t seem to get rid of."_

_"Perhaps I could assist, Captain." He knew human anatomy well enough, the various muscles and pressure points that stretched across the human frame. It would be no issue for him to relieve his Captain’s tension._

_"That isn’t necessary, Spock-"_

_"I insist. Your efficiency will only decrease as time wears on and-"_

_"Alright, alright." Jim grinned as he shushed his first officer. “How’s the best way to do this?"_

_"If you are more comfortable, I could massage you as you sit in your chair." Spock replied as he stood and crossed to the other side of the table, positioning himself behind Jim’s chair._

 

Now, he did not even need to ask. There were days where, as soon as he allowed him in his quarters, Jim automatically asked, with a sheepish grin, if they could postpone their game until Spock used his “miracle hands" to fix his back.

Tonight was one of those days.

But unlike the first, and even second and third time, Jim was comfortable enough with the set-up to not sit awkwardly in his chair anymore. Now, he slipped his command tunic and black undershirt off, folding them neatly and setting them on his desk for later and laid face down on his bed. 

Spock knelt on the mattress beside him, placing one of his legs between Jim’s for the sake of balance. He placed his palms against Jim’s back, rubbing small circles into the flesh below them. Along with the slight warmth that radiated from his Captain’s skin, he could also feel the warmth of Jim’s emotions through the touch. Spock would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy this time with Jim, though he would never admit it out loud. “Where is the pain located today, Captain?"

"Beneath my right shoulder." Jim sighed into the light kneading Spock had already been doing, relaxing into the touch. “And how many times do I have to tell you to call me ‘Jim’ when we’re off duty?"

"Apologies, Captain." Spock suppressed his smile as Jim shot a playful glare over his shoulder at him. He set to work on loosening the Captain’s tense muscles, digging his knuckles into the troublesome spot. Jim groaned and shuddered beneath him. Spock lifted his hands, “Too hard, Jim?"

"No, no. Just more tense than usual, I guess." Jim relaxed beneath him again and Spock went back to work. After a few more minutes and a handful of groans, the knot of muscles loosened considerably and Jim began to hum some Terran tune Spock was unfamiliar with. 

"I would agree with your assessment, Jim. Perhaps you should consider taking shore leave more regularly." Spock eased up, going from digging in hard with his knuckles to a more relaxing circular motion with his thumbs. He worked his way down the right side of Jim’s back, then up the spine, and down the left. Once he worked over Jim’s back with his thumbs, he gently, slowly, ran the heels of his palms up to the base of Jim’s neck to massage the tense muscles there.

"Mmmm, I’ll consider it." Jim responded, his eyes fluttering closed. Spock would not mind if the captain fell asleep during this session; he had noted the dark circles beginning to form under Kirk’s eyes signifying his lack of sleep.

"If I am understanding you, that means you are not actually considering it." Spock slowed the circular motion of his thumbs to a halt, resting his hands there at the base of Jim’s neck. “An action that I cannot agree to as your First Officer."

"Coming from the guy who has never taken a shore leave." Jim returned, with no particular sting in his words.

"As a Vulcan, it is not necessary-"

"To take shore leave because meditation is enough and so on and so forth." Jim finished Spock’s sentence, though he paraphrased it wildly. He grinned lazily and readjusted himself so he could reach his right hand up to cover Spock’s.

Heat rushed to Spock’s face, an uncharacteristic blush tinting his cheeks at the action. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep his voice steady. “Captain?"

"Stop talking ‘bout shore leave and get those magic fingers back to work." Jim mumbled, moving his hand again so Spock could get back to massaging him.

"As I have told you before, the ability to properly manipulate your muscles into…" Spock trailed off, distracted by the light snoring below him. He eased himself off the bed and took a moment to locate a blanket to cover the napping captain with before quietly exiting the room through their shared bathroom.


End file.
